Harry Potter and the Life of Deceipt
by FredWisnotdead
Summary: Harry Potter misses his parents; the people he loves most. He'll do anything to get his parents back. When the Good cannot help him with his desire, does he turn to Evil? Semi-DarkHarry. R&R! Rated M for language, NO LEMONS.
1. Lies

Diclamer: Not my characters, just my story

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, only a first year in Hogwarts, ran towards the Mirror of Erised, hoping to stop the potions teacher, Severus Snape, from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. He ran through the doorway and saw a man before the Mirror. It was not Snape that Harry saw, but his complete opposite, in Harry's opinion, Professor Quirrell: his cowardly, stuttering Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry stood stiff as a board in shock. When he found his voice he called out the first thing that came to mind,

"You?"

Quirrell turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Me," he responded. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought…Snape…"

"Severus?' He laughed, "Yes. Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an over-grown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?'

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No boy, _I_tried to kill you. Your friend knocked me over when she rushed to set fire to Snape's robes. She broke my eye contact. Another second I would've knocked you off your broom, even with Snape muttering a counter curse."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Yes, now be quiet boy." Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes appeared out of thin air, wrapping themselves around Harry. He then turned back to the mirror.

"How does this mirror work?" He muttered. "I see myself presenting the Stone to my Master, but where is it? Is the stone inside the mirror, should I break it?"

Harry's mind was racing.

_What I want more than anything in the world at the moment is to find the stone before Quirrell does,_ he thought.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

A bone-shilling voice filled the room.

"Use the boy," It said

Harry stared in horror; Quirrell's lips hadn't moved when the voice spoke.

"Yes, Master," said Quirrell, then turning to Harry, he yelled, "Come here, Potter!"

He clapped his hands and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry then walked towards Quirrell.

"Look in the mirror, and tell me what you see," demanded Quirrell.

_I must lie,_ Harry thought. _I must look and lie about what I see._

Harry saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. The reflection winked and put the Stone back in its pocket, and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into _his _pocket. He look at the mirror in shock. Somehow, he had gotten the Stone.

"Well?" spat the impatient Quirrell. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore; I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed in frustration. Then suddenly the bone-chilling voice filled the room again,

"He lies…he lies."

"Potter!" Quirrell yelled. "Come back here, tell me the truth!"

_Well,_ Harry thought sarcastically,_ only because you asked so nicely._

"Let me talk to him, face to face," said the Voice

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough for this."

With that, Quirrell began to take off his turban.

Harry was rooted where he was standing, staring, waiting for the horrible thing that he knew was going to happen. When Quirrell finished the turban fell to the floor and what Harry would've made him scream if he weren't completely speechless. There, before him, was the face of the nightmares of witches and wizards all over England. There, before Harry Potter, was the face of Voldemort.

"Harry Potter," the face whispered

Harry tried to move away but his legs wouldn't move.

"Do you see what I have become, a mere shadow and vapor… I have form only when I can share another's body. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks, but once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now, why don't you join me, and give me the stone?"

"I'll never join you!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort smirked, "Are you sure, even if I could give you what you wanted most?"

Harry immediately thought of his parents, but magic couldn't bring people back from death, could it?

"Yes Harry, it can," said Voldemort, once again reading his mind, "Actually, it's more of a ritual."

"How can I know I can trust you?" Harry asked.

A smirk appeared on Voldemort's face, "Can you afford not to?"

Harry thought it over. If he refused he would probably die. But if he gave up the stone, he would live, and maybe see his parents again. But then there was the hate, the flame of hate that wanted to say no, and break the stone, knowing he would die, just to spite Voldemort.

Voldemort sensed Harry's immense power, and knew that if Harry were to attack him, in this body, he would not stand much of a chance, so he made one more attempt to persuade him.

"Think Harry, with my guidance, you could gain an unimaginable amount of power."

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere he changed the direction of his argument, "Think of your friends, I could easily kill them, if you refuse me." Voldemort bluffed, knowing full well he had barely enough power to talk, much less kill two people.

Harry looked at Voldemort, hate evident in his eyes, for a moment, Voldemort thought he would refuse however.

"Alright," Harry decided and tossed the Stone to Voldemort/Quirrell.

Voldemort's eyes grew wide in excitement and awkwardly caught the Stone in his backward hand.

"Yes, finally, I can be reborn!" Then, he frowned in thought. "Harry, give me your wand."

"What? Why?" asked a completely confused Harry.

"No doubt, Dumbledore will be here soon, he won't believe that you had a fight with me and left unscathed, so I'm going to stun you."

"How do I know you won't kill me when I'm stunned?" asked Harry.

"Because," Voldemort answered with a sigh, "I could kill you right now and it wouldn't matter. Now quickly, give me your wand."

Harry handed over his wand and immediately, fell into darkness.

* * *

Voldemort looked down at the stunned body of Harry Potter. I was tempting to kill him, but he could prove to be useful. He ordered Quirrell to cut a sliver of the Stone with a spell. It was imperative that he seem to have lost against Harry. At first he didn't know where to put the shard of the Philosopher's Stone. He couldn't keep it with him as he was going to kill Quirrell in order to get out. Then, he decided to put it on Harry; Dumbledore would never guess he would hide it with someone else, if he guessed that he had been tricked at all, that is. He decided to put the shard in Harry's shoe. For the Stone to be inconspicuous, he decided to make an easily accessible, but hidden compartment in the rubber of his shoe. He placed the important shard in said compartment and then put the rest of the Stone next to Harry. He pointed Harry's wand at Harry's head and muttered a spell. Harry's head glowed for a moment, and then it went away. He then moved the Mirror of Erised closer to Harry, his mind working like clock work. He stood in front of the Mirror and turned the wand on himself.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways my faithful host," Voldemort said, with an exaggerated sigh.

"What do you mean, Master?" Quirrell asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"I mean I'm going to kill you and get out of here," and he immediately did so, banishing himself into the Mirror, letting go of the wand at the last second. It fell two or three feet from Harry, but that was acceptable.

As his soul sped away he looked down at the small boy who had defeated him as only a baby, even in unconsciousness, he radiated power, and Voldemort thought,

_I have just made a powerful ally, that or a dangerous enemy._

* * *

Harry woke up, his head aching. He sat up and looked all around him; there were presents and candy every where. He looked at the room and realized that he was in the hospital wing, where he could finally get some rest. Right after he finished that thought, Dumbledore came in.

_Of course, _Harry thought, frustrated,_ I can't get a moments rest._

"Ah, I see you are awake, Harry," he said with an increasingly annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Harry didn't respond; he didn't know if Dumbledore knew what he had done. Then, he realized that he had to play innocent, naïve, first year.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick—"

"Calm yourself, Harry; you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell dose not have the Stone."

Harry's blood ran cold, if the captured Quirrell, then they also captured Voldemort. Had they ratted him out? But then he realized that if they had, there would be wizard police everywhere (assuming they existed). He forced himself to calm down and try to keep the image of innocence.

"Then who does? Sir, I—"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Harry swallowed nervously, unsure if he was really fooling the great Albus Dumbledore.

"How long have I been out?"

"One day. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come 'round; they were extremely worried."

Harry didn't really give a damn at the moment; he just needed to know what happened.

"But sir, the Stone—"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take the Stone from you."

As innocently as possible, Harry said, "Sir, what happened to him?"

With a look of surprise, Dumbledore asked, "You don't remember?" When Harry shook his head no, Dumbledore saw an opportunity to make Harry loyal to him. If Harry thought Dumbledore had saved him, he would be grateful, and maybe even look at him as a savior and would, therefore, obey anything Dumbledore told him to do, which would fit in perfectly with his plans.

"He was attacking you as I came in," Dumbledore lied with a strait face. He abhorred lying but this was for the Greater Good.

"He was attacking me?" Harry asked, furious.

"Yes, he almost killed you, but I managed to get him off. Unfortunately, I hade to eliminate him."

Harry was angry, Voldemort was probably the only one who could bring people back from the dead, and now he himself was dead, or at least a spirit. While he was angry at Voldemort for his betrayal, he desperately wanted him parents back. Then, an idea bloomed in Harry's head, he turned to Dumbledore,

"Sir, is there any other way Voldemort can come back?" Harry asked with an innocent look in his face.

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, Harry, I'm afraid there are a number of ways he can come back. However, you have delayed him for the time being," he reassured Harry with a smile. "I believe you can be released from the Hospital Wing now; your friends are worried, and I believe you should console them before they hold up the Hospital Wing," he said, that annoying twinkle just twinkling brighter.

"Yes, sir," he said, getting up, grabbing his clothes and drawing the curtain so he could change.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed and stared at the wall. He felt bad for lying to Harry, but it was for the greater good. If Harry thought of him as a savior and protector, he would trust Dumbledore completely. He frowned in thought. He had used Legimency to verify Harry's story. It was all very vivid, until the part where Quirrell attacked Harry and Harry, out of instinct, of course, used a banishing spell which sent Quirrell's body into the Mirror. Voldemort's soul rose from the dead body, defusing the false hope that Dumbledore held for two or three seconds, that Voldemort couldn't live when his host died. He had, of course, known from the start that the young man had Voldemort on the back of his head; he probably wouldn't have hired him if he hadn't had it. He easily figured out what was going on and how far they were by using Legimency on Quirrell, for that was one power that was shared between them. He had hoped to come in as Quirrell was just about to kill Harry and have Harry **see **him save his life, he had feared that this was not to be, fortunately, Harry had forgotten what had happened. He loathed lying to Harry, but it was to help Harry. And, of course, for the Greater Good.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall, a big smile on his face that people would expect to see in the boy who, once again, defeated Voldemort. In truth, he felt sick, he had to find another way to get Voldemort back a body, and the Stone was one of the easy ways. Even if he brought him back to life, he would have to control him. He started to frown, in frustration, imagining a number of ways that would never work, when he saw his two friends walk around the corner. In seeing their smiles, he couldn't help but smile himself. Hermione reached him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry, you're awake! We were so worried!" Hermione said as she let go.

"Ya mate; you were out for a while." Ron said, awkwardly, not so good at the touchy-feely stuff.

Harry smiled and thought, _When I bring Voldemort back; there will no doubt be a war. I'm going to have to hide them, so they don't get hurt. Of course, they're two of the mostly likely people to be targeted. _Harry thought with a sigh_, a blood traitor of the Weasley family, and a muggle born._

"Harry…Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to get his attention.

Harry shook his head and pulled himself out of his thoughts,

"Sorry, what?"

"I said it's time to go to dinner, unless you're not hungry."

Harry laughed, and said with a smirk, "Are you kidding, I'm hungrier that Ron is."

Ron blushed and tried to scowl at his friend, but couldn't and they all burst into laughter as they left to go to dinner.

* * *

Harry hade sure everyone else was asleep before he made his move. He slowly and quietly made his way out of bed and went to his trunk, and took out his Invisibility Cloak. He snuck into the Library, and into the Restricted Section. It would be a long night, and he probably wouldn't find what he was looking for, but he had to try. He went through books at an insane rate, looking at only the darkest material, surprised at some of the material he found, but none of it was useful to him. Harry woke up on a pile of books, the sun shinning through the window, for a second he was confused, but then he remembered why he was here.

_Crap, now there will be questions and I really don't need those right now._

Harry heard voices and, as quickly as possible, but all the books back, not caring how much noise he made because he had his cloak.

"Hey you! What are you doing back here?" Harry heard someone shout. He quickly stuffed his invisibility cloak into his pocket, not wanting whoever was there to find it. He looked up and saw Ron's older brother, Percy.

"What are **you** doing here?" He asked, stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

Percy strode towards his angry, "I, being a prefect am allowed to be here, but you are just a stu-" He stopped seeing the title of the book Harry had almost but back, _Dark Rituals._ Percy took a step back,

"You-dark magic-what?" said Percy confused as to why the Boy-Who-Lived was reading up on dark magic, but quickly regained his composure.

"I believe a meeting with the head master is in order," Percy said, a fierce look in his eyes, "and 10 points from Gryffindor."

_Perfect, not even a day later and I already ruined any chance of getting back my parents, and now, maybe even saving my friends._

* * *

Harry sat across from the Headmaster looking completely dead-pan on the outside, but screaming in fear and anger of getting caught.

_Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!_

Dumbledore looked at his chosen successor, with no twinkle in his eyes. Had he been fooled? No, there was no way an eleven year old outwitted him, but he couldn't come up with a reason that would explain Harry's reading of dark magic books. He gave a great sigh and started the conversation.

"I'll ask the obvious question, Harry. Why were you looking at those books?"

Harry looked blankly at him thinking.

_I can't betray Voldemort, even though he betrayed me. He's the only one who knows how to get my parents back. But is it worth it? Maybe if I tell them now, all will be forgiven. Yeah right._

Suddenly an idea came to him. Harry looked down and willed himself to cry. When he was sure there were tears streaming down his face he looked back up at Dumbledore.

"When I was with Voldemort, he found out I had the stone in my pocket and tried to bribe me into giving him the Stone. He told me that there was a ritual that could bring back my parents. He said he would even do it for me, if I gave him the stone." Harry stopped to take a breath and analyze Dumbledore's face. He almost couldn't contain his smile because the Headmaster's face was full of sadness, pity and, strangely enough, guilt. He would've taken a moment to think about it, but he had a host to entertain.

"I didn't believe him and called him a liar. But later, I thought about it and," Harry sniffled and pretended to choke up he looked at the Headmaster directly in the eyes. "I just want to see them so bad." Harry said as he forced even more tears to roll down his face. Looking at the Headmaster's face again, told him the he had succeeded in selling the lie.

_Damn, _Harry thought, _If the whole wizard thing doesn't work out, I can always be an actor._

"I'm sorry Harry," Dumbledore apologized, "I had no idea you had such strong feelings regarding your parents." Greif and pity obvious on his face. "But I suggest you forget what Voldemort told you, he did indeed lie to you."

Harry looked down at his feet, "Yes sir." Then, trying to keep up the idea that he was desperate for his parents, which he was, he looked back up at the Headmaster with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Sir, are you sure? Is there no other w-" He started to say, but Dumbledore cut him off,

"Yes Harry, I'm sure, or believe me, I would've tried it. Now you should go get some sleep there are no classes today." Dumbledore said with a smile, dismissing Harry, who nodded and left, relieved to be gone from the Headmaster's presence.

Nothing else eventful happened till the end of the year feast. The Great Hall was decorated with the colors of the winners of the House Cup; green and silver. The Great Hall was radiating gloominess from all the tables, except the Slytherin table, of course.

Dumbledore stood up and silence immediately fell on the students. He smiled and said,

"Another glorious year at Hogwarts, many brilliant things have ha-." He began, but was interrupted by rude shouts from the Slytherin who wanted nothing other than the announcement.

A devious twinkle entered the Headmaster's eyes. "Very well, I'll get on with the announcement of the positions of all the Houses. In last place is Gryffindor (cheers from the Slytherin table), in third is Hufflepuff, and in second is Ravenclaw. In first place is Slytherin. (Very loud cheers from a certain table.) However, there are some last minute points to award." Dumbledore informed the students.

"First," he said loudly and clearly, "50 points to Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess this school has ever seen." Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, making Ron blush furiously.

"Next," he continued, "50 points to Hermione Granger, for cool logic in the face of fire." The Gryffindors went into a wild cheer, screaming and stomping their feet as Hermione copyed Ron.

"And to Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage (Harry almost spit up his pumpkin juice at that) 60 points are awarded." To say the Gryffindor table was going crazy would be an understatement.

"And, to Neville Longbottom, it is hard to stand up to your enemy, but even harder to stand up to your friends, 10 house points are awarded." There are no words to describe the insanity that erupted from the Gryffindors.

"We're tied with Slytherin." Hermione commented to Ron and Harry

"There has never before been a tie in Hogwarts history." Announced Dumbledore, "Therefore, due to lack of knowledge, no one gets the Cup." He said a grim smile on his face.

The Great Hall was suddenly full of noise from all four tables. Three of them were cheering, not caring that no one won, just happy that Slytherin lost. The Slytherins, for there part, were all screaming at the Headmaster, angry as hell of this obvious show of favoritism.

* * *

On the whole train ride home, all Harry thought about was what had happened. Had Voldemort really betrayed him, and, if so, why? And if he hadn't, was he really defeated? Was Dumbledore lying to him? What did the Headmaster stand to gain from deceiving Harry? So many questions and no possible answers. Now he would have to go back to Hell for the summer and had to wait for next year so figure out what happened.

_At least I'll have more space to think in,_ Harry thought, as he entered his new room. His relatives were now terrified of him and had given him Dudley's second bedroom, why he even had two bedrooms was beyond Harry.

Suddenly, he heard his uncle Vernon yell for him to come down.

"What is it, he asked?"

"We are going to shopping for toys for Dudley, you are going to-."

"Stay with Ms. Figg?" Harry guessed.

"Yes, boy," said Vernon, angry at being interrupted. "Now get over there."

Reluctantly, Harry went over to the cat lady's house.

He knocked on the door, which opened immediately to show Ms. Figg with a ridiculously big hat on her head.

"Come in, dear, come in." She said, a little too nicely.

Harry walked in cautiously.

"Thanks." He said, as she gave him milk and a plate of cookies.

She winked at him and said,

"I've got a surprise for you, boy, now close your eyes."

Harry, more then a little cautious now, closed his eyes, thinking that there wasn't anything she could really do to him.

"Open them." Said a voice that sent shivers down his spine. He looked up in surprise and saw exactly what he had expected, after hearing that voice; the back of Ms. Figg's body, with a head attached.

Voldemort's head.


	2. Truths

AN: I was really surprised by the response to my story; I never expected so many hits. Thanks to tumshie for bringing my attention to my mistakes (unlike my beta :/), if you see anymore please tell me, my grammar sucks. On a different note; decisions have been made! Much Ron bashing shall be had! Please more reviews. Parselmouth in bold and italics.

**Chapter 2**

For a second, Harry was completely shocked, not expecting to see this person for a very long, long time, and under different circumstances. Harry regained only enough composure to only yell one word,

"You!"

Voldemort looked down at the boy, deadpan,

"Yes boy, me, now give me your shoe."

Needless to say, Harry Potter was very confused at the moment; Voldemort's head was on the back of Ms. Figg' head, and, for some reason he wanted Harry's shoe. At the same time he was wondering why Ms. Figg wasn't talking, like Quirrell had been able to, when he had shared a body with his Master. Then, remembering who he was talking to, he got angry at one.

"You bastard," Harry yelled at Voldemort, using a word he picked up from his Uncle, "You betrayed me and tried to kill me!" If he hadn't had the sense not to, he would've lunged at Voldemort.

Voldemort had a rather confused look on his face, then realization dawned on his face.

"I see, the old fool lied to you. I suppose I'll have to convince you I didn't betray you." Voldemort heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Think, Harry, I'm here, and I'm not trying to kill you."

"But, then that would mean Dumbledore lied to me." Said Harry, still confused and wondering why Dumbledore had lied to him.

"I'll explain later, now give me your left shoe." Voldemort said an eager look on his face.

Harry took of his shoe and handed it out to Voldemort, who snatched it out of Harry's hands with surprising speed for a man using backward hands.

"Finally," Voldemort ranted, "I can make a body of my own, and, once again, take over the world."

_With my shoe? _Harry thought

Seeing Harry's confused look he elaborated by opening the secret compartment in the shoe. The one that wasn't there. The look of eagerness faltered.

"Hmm. Maybe it was the other one." The Dark Lord tried to convince himself.

"Give me your other shoe."

Harry complied. Again, no compartment was found. Voldemort whirled on Harry, his face contorted in rage.

"Where is it!? Where is the Stone?"

Harry, was terrified by the Dark Lord's face,

"I- I don't know."

This only made Voldemort angrier.

"Then where the hell is it? Did you buy new shoes lately?"

"No. Look I can help, just tell me what's going on."

"After I knocked you out, I made a secret compartment in one of your shoes and put a sliver of the Sorcerer's Stone in there. But it's GONE!" Roared Voldemort, as he threw the shoe across. Had he not been in a rage he might have heard the light thumping sound coming from the shoe.

"This is not good. This is NOT GOOD!"

Harry, as best as he could, tried to comfort the Dark Lord, fearing what he would do in his anger,

"So what if the Stone's gone, I'm sure there are other ways for you to come back."

These words, needless to say, did not help. Voldemort whirled onto Harry and screamed in his face, "You idiot boy! Don't you understand? If you don't have the Stone then that means someone else found out you had it."

Harry's blood ran cold.

"Shit! Shit!" Harry's mind was reeling. Was it Dumbledore who had found it? No, he would have confronted Harry. Had it been one of his friends? It wasn't Ron; he wouldn't have cared enough to look at Harry's shoes. Hermione might have, but she would've gone to a professor who would, in tern, have gone to Dumbledore. The same would've happened if Madame Pomfrey had found it. He shared his thoughts with the Dark Lord, who agreed.

"While I don't know your friends very well, I do know Dumbledore. Unless he thought it was an accident, he would've put the pieces together, screamed Dark Lord and would've thrown you into Azkaban. Tell me; are either of your friends a bit too caring?"

Harry nodded, thinking of Hermione.

"Ya, why?"

Voldemort looked thoughtful as he calmed down,

"They might have seen the tattered things you called shoes and replaced them. You'll have to ask them about that."

Harry nodded again. Suddenly, there was a popping sound, as two wizards appeared in the room.

One of them looked at Ms. Figg/Voldemort, but because they were in front of Harry, they were also in front of Ms. Figg, and couldn't see Voldemort's face.

"G'day ma'am. Dumbledore asked us to come here, seeing as you didn't show up for yo-"He stopped in his tracks as he saw Harry. He gave the boy a nervous smile and turned back to Ms. Figgs.

"Well we better be off now, g'day."

Right after they left Harry asked the question that had popped into his mind when he had first seen the men come in.

"How did they do that?"

Voldemort looked down at Harry,

"Do what? You mean how they appeared in the room? Its magic called apparition. You'll learn it in sixth year."

"Can you teach me now?" asked an eager faced Harry.

"No, it's illegal and if they catch you they'll ask you who taught you. Dumbledore might even be so curious as to ask you under veritaserum."

Harry looked up at Voldemort confused,

"Very-what?"

Voldemort brushed off his question,

"It makes you tell the truth."

"Now, we have a new problem," He continued, "besides not having the Stone. Though I am rather glad 1 didn't have it."

Harry wholeheartedly agreed with Voldemort, but he had another question, Harry looked up at the Dark Lord confused look on his face (which was becoming very common lately).

"What's the new problem?"

If he wasn't above it, Voldemort would've rolled his eyes,

"Did you listen at all? You Gryffindors are all the same; you'd kill yourself for a stranger, but you're all too stupid to come up with a plan to save them and still live. You did see the Aurors. Didn't you?"

Harry decided to nod, assuming that Voldemort meant the Wizards who had come in earlier.

"Then you heard what they said, right."

Harry shook his head at this.

"I was too busy trying figure out how they did that Aper-whaty thing."

_This kid is too much trouble. _"They were about to ask me, rather Ms. Figg, why I had not met with Dumbledore, to make a report about you."

"How do you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only Boy-Who-Lived around here that is under Dumbledore's thumb, until recently. That and they left after they saw you."

"Oh." Harry said, simply, feeling stupid.

Voldemort nodded, and would've agreed with Harry's thoughts, had he heard them. _Is this really the Boy who defeated me as a baby? The one who everyone will put there hopes on to defeat me when I return? No, there must be something wrong. What did Albus do?_

Suddenly, a thought formed in his head, but he'd get to that later.

Voldemort heaved a sigh, "I'll have to stay in this damn body longer than I thought since the stone is gone and Dumbledore is expecting reports from her."

This caused Harry to remember something he had wanted to ask him earlier,

"Sir, how can you control Ms. Figg so easily when you couldn't completely control Quirrell?"

Smirking from being called Sir by his nemesis he answered,

"Finally, an intelligent question; Quirrell could use magic, which made him more resistant to me where as this vessel is only a squib. I also forcefully took control of its body, in doing so I ravished its mind, driving it mad."

Harry nodded in understanding. Then he asked,

"Um.. Sir? What's a-"

"Squib?" Voldemort finished. Harry nodded.

"A squib is filth with magical parents, but have no magic of there own. Basically they are the opposite of Mudbloods."

Harry winced at this word, but let it go, as there was nothing he could really do about it.

Remembering his thought the Dark Lord took out his wand and, before Harry could react, he had cast a spell on Harry, which made him glow white for a second, then the light died down. Voldemort nodded as his thoughts were confirmed. He shared this with Harry, who looked a bit angry for Voldemort's sudden movement.

"I thought you seemed a bit too dull than a normal child your age, so I preformed a spell to see if your mind was being repressed. I was right, your I.Q., as of now, is 98. Just a little bit lower than average, but lower nonetheless."

Harry looked down at his shoes and blushed in shame.

Voldemort continued, "However, if the block, lets call it, were removed, your I.Q. would jump up about 30 points, give or take a few points. Your magic would also become much stronger. Nothing in comparison to me, but respectable."

Harry was, needless to say, eager as hell,

"Can you take off the block off?"

Voldemort looked at Harry with an irritated look on his face,

"Do you ever think of the consequences of the things you do, or plan ahead, at all?"

Looked down sheepishly,

"No."

"I suppose your one of those people who thinks they'll come up with a plan on the way, and do, but it sucks."

Harry's head was completely bowed down in embarrassment, his body language answering the question.

The Dark Lord sighed, realizing he would have to bring Harry's sprits up, or he would act stupider then he already was,

"Listen, Harry; your not stupid, well, you are but, what I mean is," Voldemort stumbled over the words, having never done this before, "you try to come up with an answer in seconds, when it's not really your thing. However, if you take your time to come up with a good solution, it's usually better then the ideas the geniuses come up with, instantly." _Myself excluded, _he had to add to himself. "Do you understand?"

Evidently Harry did, because he brightened considerably, but he didn't smile,

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question."

"Very well," Voldemort said, "I can't, you couldn't possibly hide your level of power when performing spells. I can't make you smarter, either, because you wouldn't be able to help doing better in school, and Dumbledore's little pet would go running to him the second you did."

At this, Harry tried to figure out who Dumbledore's pet was, and took Voldemort's words to heart by taking his time. He could assume it was a professor because Voldemort had said that Dumbledore's pet would go to the Headmaster as soon as he started doing well in school. As far as he knew, most of the Professors got along with Dumbledore, besides Snape, of course so he couldn't find out thinking like that. Which of his professors paid the most attention to him was now the question. McGonagall paid some attention to him, little more then most students, but he assumed that was because she was rather fond of him. It was most likely her, though; she was the deputy Headmistress, after all. This would make her the most influenced by Dumbledore. An idea came to his mind from nowhere. There was someone else who watched him more then normal. He hid his spying behind a mask of hate. He would be the most unlikely to be Dumbledore's "pet" so, therefore, the most likely. Harry turned to Voldemort and said the name,

"Snape." He said, his lip curling at his name.

Voldemort smiled at this, he had been planning to turn Harry against the traitor with the truth of how his parents died, and then he realized, it couldn't hurt to tell him. It might make him angrier at Dumbledore for hiring Severus. Which was always good.

"I see you already hate him, before I shared his secret with you." Voldemort began.

"What secret?" Harry asked, before he was sure he wanted to know.

Voldemort leaned in, he would mention the prophecy, but only because he knew Harry would forget all about it in his rage.

"Snape told me of a prophecy about you and how you would kill me. Had he not, I wouldn't have pursued you. Had he not, I wouldn't have killed your parents, so really, it's his fault they're dead."

He got exactly the result he wanted. Harry's eyes almost turned red with hate, He saw angry tears running down Harry's cheeks. He saw Harry start to shake in rage. _Why not add fuel to the fire?_ He thought.

"You want to know the worst part?" He asked Harry, who looked up,

"Snape was in love with your mother." Seeing Harry's shocked look he added, "That's right Harry, he knowingly killed the woman he loved."

Voldemort laughed to himself, _Dumbledore, the 'Good Guy' manipulated Potter through lies while I, the 'Bad Guy' tell him only truths._

Harry wanted to scream, but ho couldn't find his voice, so angry he was. Then, to get rid of the anger, he did something Voldemort never expected; he punched the Dark Lord in the face. The rage inside of Harry seemed to double his strength as he hit the Dark Lord again, making him fall. Harry dropped on top of him and continued to beat Voldemort. Voldemort was at quite a disadvantage; in his shock at Harry's insolence he hadn't had the time to defend himself and fell. When he had fallen, he had fallen on Ms. Figg's face, meaning the body was backwards. He could not push Harry off as "his" arms could not bend that way. "His" legs were no help either because Harry was sitting on them. He scrambled for his wand which was only a few inches away, yet seemed so far. He bitterly started to imagine headlines for this moment; **Dark Lord Beat to Death by Angry Eleven Year Old.** _That might be worse then the first time, though back then he had been a baby and hadn't even raised a finger against me, yet defeated me._ Defiance suddenly welled up in him, _No; I will not be killed by muggle means, by God I WILL stop him, then I'll teach him what it is to inflict pain on a Dark Lord._ With that, Voldemort reached his wand and wordlessly made Harry hover several feet in the air. Voldemort calmly got up, as-if that had only happened because he chose to let it happen. Then he looked deadpan at Harry and put him down.

"Are you done?" Voldemort asked, no hint of emotion in his voice

"No." Harry growled, still seething in anger.

"The correct response was 'Yes Sir' or Lord, I'm not picky." The Dark Lord said calmly, "_Crucio_." He said, just as calmly.

Harry had expected retribution for hitting Voldemort, but not this. Not this unimaginable amount of pain. They second it started he couldn't take it anymore. He would've begged but he could not find his voice.

"What did you think would happen when I got you off me? Did you think I would give you a stern word and let you go?" 

Harry could not answer; his world was flooded with pain, all he could feel was pain. Yet all that mattered was pain, because it made anger and sadness go away.

Voldemort laughed cruelly, not knowing he was doing his victim a favor,

"Do you want me to stop, boy? Then beg me to stop. Like you filthy parents begged for their lives!" Yelled Voldemort, all laughter gone from his face, replaced by fury at the boy who had dared give him pain, by muggle means no less.

As much as Harry enjoyed (though that is too strong a word) the pain, he knew he would soon be driven mad. Swallowing his dignity, Harry found his voice,

"Please stop. I can't take the pain any more. Please."

"Please who?" Voldemort asked, putting a little more power into his spell.

"Please Lord, stop the pain." Harry pleaded, through clenched teeth.

Voldemort stopped his spell and watched Harry fall to the floor, gasping for air.

"Do not mistake what I have done for generosity," Voldemort told Harry, "Should you ever, EVER repeat this, I will not hesitate to kill you." He meant every word.

-

It had been two weeks since Harry had started training with Voldemort and he was extremely irritated. He had not gotten a single letter from his friends, his Master, as he had to call him now or face punishment, was a asshole, forcing Harry to his limits every day and his asshole Aunt kept yelling at him for his increasingly bad language that he had learned from the Dark Lord. Of course he was overly irritated by all this, but that was the side effect of using the Dark Arts at such a young age. Harry was sitting in his room, waiting for his Master's summons, which he could barley wait for, he had half a mind to just go to Ms. Figg's house right now. He had learned his lesson, however, the first time he had tried. Voldemort tortured him for a couple seconds and then explained that there were other spies watching Harry and he needed to go when the coast was clear. He had been lucky that day and had not been seen, but such luck would never happen again. He had also explained that it would be hard to resist, because it was an addiction to those who were too weak, and Harry, with only a fraction of his power available for his use, could be considered weak. Harry wanted to go ahead and use his own wand, but he knew that he would get caught, as his Master had explained to him why he had to use Voldemort's wand, which was free of tracing charms. He had asked several times why Voldemort would not take off his with no response. One day Voldemort exploded and told Harry it was because there were charms that had been put there by Dumbledore and he would notice if they were taken off. Harry had thought about why his Master would seem angry when he said this, and decided it was because Voldemort did not know how to make tracking charms and didn't like saying that someone else could do something he couldn't

Harry was listening intently for a sign form his Master when he heard the door open and a familiar voice say, hurriedly,

"Where is Harry?"

Harry's heart leaped in excitement as he thought his Master had come to teach him more magic. He realized how foolish his thought was seconds later, when he realized that Voldemort would never show himself to the Dursleys, even if they could only see Ms. Figg's face. He tried to figure out who voice it was and came up with Dumbledore.

"What are _you _doing here?" He heard his Uncle Vernon ask, completely ignoring the question.

Dumbledore returned the favor,

"I _must_ see Harry."

Harry's blood started to run cold as his mind worked out the possible reason's the Headmaster was here, none of them were good. Had one of his friends been hurt? No, Dumbledore would sound less worried. _They must have found Voldemort, _Harry thought, _it was only a matter of time. How long can you really stay on the back of someone's head without getting noticed?_

"The boy's upstairs." Said Vernon.

_O.K.,_ Harry thought to himself, _the reason he would be here for me would be because he's afraid Voldemort might have gotten to me, or afraid, he'll try to kill me again, which means he got away._

Harry heard quick, light, footsteps come up the stairs. Harry decided he would meet the Headmaster half-way.

"Oh, hello professor." Fake surprise in his voice as he almost bumped into the Headmaster as he left his room.

Dumbledore ignored Harry's greeting as he grabbed his arm,

"Harry we must go."

"What? Why?" Confusion in his voice, but it was real.

"There is no time to explain, we must apparate away. Do I have your consent?"

"Ya, sure." Harry said calmly, hiding his excitement. He was going to apparate!

Right before he left, Harry felt something go up his left pant leg and coil around his leg. He assumed it was all part of the magic as he and Dumbledore disappeared from the Dursley residence.

-

Harry did NOT enjoy apparating, and the first thing he did was fall on his knees and gag. Dumbledore lost his grieved look for a moment and chuckled at Harry's reaction,

"Yes, that's how most people react for the first time." But then it was back to business.

"Harry, please sit down." Dumbledore said offering Harry a seat opposite to him, which Harry took.

"Lemon Drop?" the Headmaster offered.

"Sure." Harry said, and took one to be polite.

_**A yess, I remember thosse. Lasced with veritasserum, correct?**_

Harry heard the voice, but couldn't figure out where it came from.

'Is something the matter, Harry?" The headmaster asked, looking worried.

"Not really, I just thought I heard a voice, but now I'm not so sure." Not sure why he had just told Dumbledore the truth.

"We'll get to that later, for now, we must get started. Harry, when was the last time you saw Ms. Figg?"

_I was right_.

"The last time the Dursleys went out." Harry said, automatically, unable to help himself.

Dumbledore nodded at this,

"Did you notice anything different or strange?"

_No. No._

"Yes."

'What did you notice?"

_Nothing, everything was normal._

"She had on a rather large hat," he heard himself say, "She was unusually nice, and…"

_No! that I will NEVER reveal._

"And?" Said the Headmaster, trying get Harry's mind back on track.

Harry heard a hiss of anticipation.

"And that's it."

Harry heard a soft laughter and looked up at Dumbledore, expectantly, but there was no sign of recognition.

_**Yess! Even the child can resisst you, Albuss.**_

"Are you sure, Harry?" Asked Harry, as if expecting a different answer when he asked again.

"N-Yes sir. If I may, sir, what is this all about?"

Dumbledore sighed,

"Harry, I had heard that Ms. Figg was acting strange of late, so I went to check up on her. When I did, I was greeted, not by Ms. Figg, but by Voldemort." Dumbledore paused.

Harry wondered why he did so, then realized this is where he was supposed to act surprised, and gasp, which he did.

_I really should become an actor._

"We fought for several hours, strait. But in the end, good always triumphs over evil, and I won."

_**Liess! Liess!**_ The voice hissed

"When he saw defeat coming his way, he killed himself, and, as with Quirrell, his soul sped away. That is why I came to get you. I didn't know where his soul went. I you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to stay in Hogwarts, for safety's sake."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, "May I go to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Of course Harry," A smile on his face at the crisis averted, "There is no password as the school term has not started yet."

Harry nodded and left.

-

Dumbledore sighed, as Harry left his office. He had to lie to Harry again. Even though it was for the Greater Good, it almost, physically hurt him. Now he had more important things to think about, like why Voldemort had killed himself at the first sign of Dumbledore, what did he gain, that he could've lost, if he were captured?

-

Only when Harry was safely in his common room did he lift up his pant leg, the place he had determined the voice was coming from. It revealed a snake.

"A talking snake?" Harry asked, more to himself.

The snake looked up at him,

"_**You can hear me talk?"**_

"_**Well ya, I've done it before."**_

"_**That's rather unexpected, but welcome. It'll make training you much easier."**_

Realization dawned on Harry,

"_**You're Voldemort."**_

"_**Yes now put me down, we have much to do." **_


	3. Fight

AN: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I went on a road trip for a couple weeks so I had no access to a computer. I can grantee you that no chapter will ever take this long again. So please, R&R.

**Chapter 3**

Harry lay down, exhausted on the floor, for the fifth time that day.

"_**Get up, you weak fool, you've only preformed half the spells I told you to learn."**_

Harry scowled,

"_**Well it's not like they're easy spells."**_

"_**They're not for someone with power, and you do have power."**_

"_**Well I could use it all if you would take off the damn block."**_

Voldemort looked irritatingly at Harry,

"_**How many times must I tell you? I won't because you wouldn't be able to control yourself."**_

Harry rolled his eyes at the bullshit, but didn't argue. It was just too weird to talk with a snake that claimed to be a Dark Lord. He got back up and decided to perform one of the harder spells, but it was also one of Harry's favorites.

He pointed his wand at a dummy with Snape's head on it. He took careful aim, spoke the incantation, and fired the spell. Black fire erupted out off Harry's wand, engulfing the dummy, and then died down, leaving the dummy with only a few burns that Madame Pomfrey could heal. Harry cursed under his breath. The snake looked up at Harry,

"_**Is that it? Is that all you can muster?" **_

Harry looked down at the bastard who he had to call master to get his parents back and protect his friends. Thoughts of them were the only thing keeping him on track.

"_**No, I'm just sucking to spite you."**_ Harry said, sarcastically.

"_**You will not speak to me in such a manner!"**_

"_**Or what?"**_ Harry asked, defiantly, _**"You'll bite me?"**_ But he already knew the true answer.

"_**Or I won't bring back your parents."**_ Voldemort threatened.

Harry sighed. That was the bastard's threat every time Harry was impudent.

"_**Try again." **_His master ordered.

Harry ignored him and fell down, backwards, towards the hard stone floor. Inches from the floor, rather comfy pillows appeared under Harry as he fell on them, just as Harry had wanted. He looked at the room around him, a smile on his face. He was still amazed by what it could do. He had been training here most of the summer, and anything that Harry wanted, appeared; an untraceable wand, Snape dummies, anything. He had found it while exploring Hogwarts, having nothing else to do.

"_**Try again, I said."**_

Harry scowled at the snake. He aimed his wand, this time at a Dudley dummy, and muttered the words for a spell,

"_Effrego,"_ and dark green light came out of his wand. The light hit the dummy's neck, breaking it and making look a bit like Nearly Headless Nick. Harry smiled, wishing he could do that for real. Of all the Dursley's he hated his cousin most. Dudley was Harry's age, and the one who had the biggest chance of understanding Harry. But, not only did he hate Harry, he had others hate him, or at least fear becoming his friend.

"_**Not bad," **_Voldemort said, _**"But when I said try again, I meant the spell you couldn't do, you fool."**_

"_**It's obvious I can't, its not the first time I tried and failed to do it."**_

Harry suddenly felt a jab of pain in his scar, as he always did when Voldemort was angry, he could usually keep the pain hidden, as he was used because he always felt pain around his master, but it was usually more of a dull pain. But this hurt more than it ever had before. He squinted his eyes in for a second as the pain passed. He didn't tell his master of the pain; Voldemort already saw him as stupid, he didn't want to be seen as weak too.

He knew that his master was going to admonish him for talking back, but suddenly, an alarm went off, that Harry had set up today, indicating when the students were entering Hogwarts. Harry quickly got up, leaving Voldemort in the magical room. Normally he would bring Voldemort back to his room with him, but because there would be other boys there now he couldn't. He could have used his invisibility cloak to hide his master, but he didn't want Voldemort to know he had it. He was more cunning than the Dark Lord gave him credit for. He smiled to himself as he headed down to the Great Hall. He couldn't wait to see his friends and start the term so he could learn new magic (that wasn't considered evil.). However, his happiness subsided as he waited a longer and longer time for the moving staircase. He was more easily irritated now that he was using Dark Magic, because he was so young.

_Whose dumbass idea was this, anyway? What's the point of making the stairs move? Were they too lazy to build a couple more_ _staircases, so they decided to inconvenience other people? Bastards._

Just as Harry finished his thought, the staircase finally came to where he was standing. He ran down these stairs so he wouldn't miss the other 5 staircases. When Harry got to the over-sized doors of the Great Hall he looked around for the first years, but they weren't there, and he didn't hear them in the corridors. With horror he realized that they were already in the Great Hall. He weighed out in his head having everyone stare at him, as he made a dramatic entry and seeing his friends, or not getting starred at, but his friends being angry at him for not going to the feast. Harry sighed; sometimes he wished he didn't have friends. Harry pushed the doors open with a bit of difficulty, as they were ridiculously big. He was right, though, his entry must have been very dramatic because every one, EVERYONE, was staring at him. He looked around him, irritatingly,

"I know, I know, I'm handsome, but let's look at the first years now."

A couple of people chuckled at this ("Ikle Harrykins has a bite to him" came from the Weasley twins.). Some people looked away and blushed, as if they had been spying on him and had been caught. The first years, not sure who this person was, just continued to stare blankly at him. Harry ignored their stares as he made his way to his friends and sat next to Ron.

"Hi guys." He said, cheerily.

"Why were you late Harry? Are you O.K.?" Asked the always worried Hermione.

Harry saw this as an opportunity to ask about his shoes, which had had the Sorcerer's Stone, Calmly, he laughed and said,

"You worry too much Hermione, I'm fine. I got here late because my feet were hurting me." Harry said, almost frowning at his lame response. Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, and was about to question him when he was interrupted by Hermione, who had a sorry look on her face,

"I'm sorry Harry, it's my fault. Last year. After you defeated Professor Quirrell, and were in the Hospital Wing, I saw your shoes that were all tattered and worn out so I fixed them, but I must have made them smaller, by accident, too." She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"It's fine, Hermione," Harry reassured her, "I'll just make them bigger later" Getting the answer was much easier than he had thought, he hadn't even had the chance to ask his friends about his shoes before Hermione told him what she had done.

"H-hello, H-Harry." Said a shy voice on the other side of Ron. Ron, for his part, looked next to him, as if he forgot someone was sitting there. He recognized the person, who Harry still couldn't see, and turned to Harry,

"Harry, this is my sister, Ginny, she just started this year." He leaned back to reveal a rather small girls, whose shyness made her look even smaller. Harry smiled at he, politely, and said,

"Hello."

For some reason this made her blush and look down at her plate, leaving Harry confused. Ron sat up properly and said,

"Sorry mate, she's just really shy because," Ron leaned in closer to Harry, "I think she fancies you." He said in a rather loud whisper that everyone in the vicinity heard. Ginny looked up furiously at her brother, then caught Harry's eye and looked down again, as her face resembled the color of a tomato. She would probably have left if she hadn't realized that if she got up, everyone in the room would be looking at her. So she just sat there, looking miserable, staring at her plate. Hermione glared at Ron, for his insensitivity, and moved so she was across from Ginny and tried to reassure her. Ron turned to Harry, looking abashed, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Honestly," He said, "I'll never understand women."

Harry just stared at his best friend, in shock that he still hadn't realized what he had done. He knew his friend could be a little thick sometimes, but this was beyond thick, this was idiocy. Harry decided to nod, like he agreeing with Ron. The feast ended, and the awkward silence between brother, sister, and friend left, as they went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. It looked like Ron wanted to ask Harry something, but decided not to. Only in the common room did he pull Harry aside.

"Alright, Harry, why were you really late?" Ron asked him in a whisper.

"I already told you, my feet were hurting me." Harry feebly whispered back.

Ron stared at him, completely serious now. "Do I even need to raise my eyebrow?"

Harry stared back at Ron, "If there was something important, I would have told you."

"Then why don't you? Your lie was so obvious, Harry."

Harry was getting irked, now, "Listen, Ron; if I wanted you to know, I would've told you." Harry said, getting in Ron's face. He knew he was completely overreacting, but he couldn't help it; that's what the Dark Magic did to him.

Ron was getting worked up as well, "Stop being such a prat, Harry. I was just worried as to why you were late, after You-Know-Who trying to kill you last year!" He yelled, abandoning the whispering. They were starting to draw a crowd.

Harry raised his voice as well, "You weren't worried, you were being a nosy git. And even though you're too stupid to realize, if someone had tried to kill me I wouldn't have gone to dinner!"

Ron's face was completely red, "Well how was I supposed to know? After all, murder attempts are nothing the Great Harry Potter." He retorted, mockingly.

Harry pulled up his bangs, revealing his scar, "You want this?" He bellowed in Ron's face, oblivious to the crowd that was growing around him and Ron, "You want to be chased by a mad Dark Wizard, who's out for your blood? You want to always be in danger all the time? You want to have no parents?" Harry had tears in his eyes now. "You want to live with Muggle bastards who treat you like shit? Believe me you jealous bastard, if we could trade lives, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Silence fell in the room. Everyone was staring at Harry, pity in their eyes, but he didn't want their pity, he just wanted them to know that his life was not what they thought it was. He gave Ron one last venomous glance, and stormed out of the common room. He couldn't go to his room because Ron would be there, and he didn't want to look at him right now. He decided to go to Voldemort and tell him of the Philosopher's stone. He walked to where the door to the special room. Harry thought _I need a place to study the Dark Arts secretly_¸ and after walking back and forth in front of the wall, a door appeared. Harry walked in and looked around for Voldemort, but he wasn't in the room. _Not again. _Harry thought, and turned around to look at the door, fully expecting Dumbledore to burst in, screaming about Dark Lords. However no Dumbledore came. That meant that Voldemort had gone off to do something important. Harry got in a sitting position and a conferrable chair appeared beneath him. He sat down and started to think of this entire thing. When he gave the Stone to Voldemort, what would stop him from killing Harry and his friends, or friend, as it now stood? Perhaps he shouldn't give the stone to Voldemort, and instead have Voldemort first give him instructions on how to resurrect his parents, and then give it to him. He could then hide his family (Hermione included) from Voldemort. What happened to the Wizarding World was not his problem. If they really needed a child to defeat a Dark Lord for them, then they had serious problems, and had to work those out themselves. Thought, perhaps he could trust Voldemort, as evil he was, he never seemed to lie. If he had lied, however, Harry supposed he would have no idea. He did know, however, that the Headmaster had lied to him. That Dumbledore had sent him to live with his Aunt and Uncle, and knew how badly he was treated. How could he not know; his first letter from Hogwarts had been addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Thinking of this also got Harry thinking of the fight he had had with Ron. He was a bit embarrassed but did not regret what he said. Ron had always been jealous of him. He knew he had overreacted, and he would've been sorry, had his words not been so true. He suddenly heard slithering in the ceiling above him. From the sound of the slithering the thing must have been large. Somehow knowing it was a snake, Harry asked in Parseltounge,

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Potter."**_ The thing stated.

Confused, Harry asked it, _**"Do you know me?"**_

"I'm the Dark Lord" it said.

"What are you?"

"I am a Basilisk. Do you know what that is?"

"Nope." Harry said.

"It is the King of snakes. It is an immense creature with great powers. Seeing its reflection will petrify you. Looking at it directly will kill you. It has the most powerful venom in the world in its teeth."

"Well that's good to know." Harry said, not really caring, besides the part about its face. He started to wonder if it was magic, or if it was just really ugly. He had heard about Medusa in the ancient Greek myths. She was so ugly she turned people into stone, and if this thing killed people, how ugly was it?

"It's not ugly, you fool. It's magic." Said Voldemort, heatedly.

Harry was always bothered by this; Voldemort could always seem to read his mind. He couldn't think about certain things, and he couldn't think about not being able to thinking certain things because Voldemort would know what he was thinking, if that made sense.

"What did you find out?" Asked Voldemort.

"Nothing" said Harry, making up his mind. His scar suddenly started to hurt immensely.

"You lie," Yelled Voldemort, now very angry that his puppet had lied to him, "Your Mudblood friend told you she repaired your shoes, so it's still in your shoe! Give it to me!"

"No." Said Harry, defiantly. Voldemort laughed.

"It's a year too late for that, Potter. I suggest you give it to me before I have to go in there and kill you, of maybe your friend."

"That's exactly why I'm not giving it to you; if I did, what would stop you from killing Hermione anyway? You wouldn't have to tell me about how to bring my parents back. You could try to kill me, but you wouldn't be able to get in. Technically you're not in the room, so it can't do things for you, like make an entrance into this room, which is, I'm sure, how you got out. Oh, you could come through the door, unless I changed my thoughts when I entered. And even if you killed my friend right now, do you really think that it would make me want to give you the Stone? Don't be stupid, 'Master'. Harry said, mockingly, "I hold all the cards, and it's your move." Harry's scar hurt intensely, but he ignored the pain not wanting to show any sign of weakness. Harry held his breath, waiting for Voldemort's response.

"Very well." Said the Dark Lord, "But it will not be that easy, it will take time to bring back the dead."

"Ok." Said Harry. He looked around him and sighed, not knowing what to do. He decided to train.

"I'm going to train." Harry told Voldemort.

"Make a hole, so I may watch you." The Dark Lord ordered Harry. Harry thought about it for a moment, and made a small hole in the ceiling that was covered in see-through, black, cloth. He heard Voldemort move and waited for Voldemort to yell at Harry for putting the cloth there. For some reason he didn't. Harry thought about a Ron dummy and one appeared in the Room. Harry aimed his wand at it and spoke the magical words,

"_Incendianex."_. Power soared through his veins and into his wand, black fire engulfed the dummy, and turned it into cinders.

"Better." Said Voldemort, sounding unimpressed, "Now perform the others."

Harry nodded and proceeded to perform the spells. He did them all perfectly without another word from his Master. No words passed between them as Harry left. Right after he came out of the Room a smile burst onto his face. He felt smarter, more powerful and came to one conclusion; the Dark Magic was corroding the Block on his mind and powers. The best part was that he hadn't though about this in the Room, so Voldemort couldn't have red his mind, in short, he was the only one who knew. He could have skipped away, happy as he was.

-

Things were not looking up for Voldemort. Sure he had left that puny body behind, but size only got you so far. He had not expected Harry to react the way he did. Then Harry also preformed all the spells he had told Harry to learn perfectly, spells he had had major problems with not this morning. There was only one explanation; Harry had gone to Dumbledore and had told him everything,. Dumbledore must have decided Voldemort was the bigger threat and was now using Harry by telling him what to say and taking off the block on his powers. He would have to deal with this, but not today, they weren't that much of a threat. He started to fall asleep when he heard a familiar voice calling him. He couldn't resist it, he got closer, and closer, until everything went black, as Voldemort fell into darkness.


End file.
